


Big Spoon

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras realizes he doesn't like being the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just mindless cuddling fluff.
> 
> Usual disclaimer - I own nothing save my typos.

Enjolras hadn’t known what he expected when he suggested that Grantaire spend the night as his place. Well, he knew what he had expected at first, of course, and they had already taken care of that (there was a reason Grantaire was now wearing Enjolras’s boxers, and Enjolras was really going to have to remind him to start bringing other clothes if he was going to use his own to wipe up after they had sex). But he had half-formed plans of cuddling together in bed, drifting to sleep in each other’s arms or something like that.

He really hated himself for having those ideas in the first place, and chalked it up to too much time spent around Courfeyrac and Jehan.

Still, standing at the foot of his bed, he had certainly not expected  _this_ , Grantaire already fast asleep, lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow.

So much for cuddling.

Enjolras vaguely remembered reading something about proper sleeping positions and thought that sleeping on one’s stomach was not one of them, so he nudged Grantaire’s sleeping form. “Taire,” he said, softly, then, when there was no response, louder. “Grantaire!”

The man didn’t so much as flinch, his breathing slow and even, curls falling in the small part of his face that Enjolras could see. Enjolras couldn’t help but pout slightly, feeling for all the world like a petulant child as he snapped the lamp off and climbed into bed next to him.

He curled up against the side of Grantaire’s back, trying awkwardly to fit an arm around him, to somehow turn this into cuddling of any variety. It drastically did not work, as cuddling with Grantaire in that position was like trying to cuddle with a rock, and Enjolras abandoned his efforts, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Though he fell asleep eventually, he made a mental note to try something different the next time they slept together.

Unfortunately, the next time was even worse. Enjolras basically made Grantaire cuddle with him, holding him so that they were facing each other, but within a few minutes of cuddling, Grantaire had rolled over back onto his stomach, leaving Enjolras clutching at nothing.

Most of Enjolras’s further attempts met the same end, with Grantaire either rolling out of his embrace and onto his stomach, or falling asleep before Enjolras could position them accordingly. It didn’t help that it took Grantaire literally .5 seconds to fall asleep, whereas Enjolras often took hours to run through everything in his head before he could finally relax enough to drift off to sleep.

He decided it was time to take drastic measures, and thus the next time they had sex, Enjolras deliberately…made a bit of a mess on Grantaire, to put it politely, requiring Grantaire to go to the bathroom to wash up before bed. While Grantaire was out of the room, Enjolras arranged himself, hoping his plan would work.

“Control yourself next time, would you?” Grantaire called from the bathroom as he toweled off. He deemed himself clean enough and headed back to their room, pausing in the doorway. He froze in place, looking at Enjolras, who was lying on his back on Grantaire’s side of the bed. And it was absurd, because they weren’t  _that_  couple, and Grantaire wasn’t  _that_  guy, but Grantaire couldn’t stop the words that popped out of his mouth: “That’s my spot.”

Enjolras looked up at him with hooded eyes, something in his expression carefully controlled. “I know,” he said, almost conversationally, patting the bed next to him to indicate Grantaire should lie down.

Grantaire sat, but at the foot of the bed, still frowning at Enjolras. “What are you up to?” he asked suspiciously, because this was something new, something they hadn’t discussed, and normally Enjolras would flog the idea of consent for ages before letting them try anything new.

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras patted the bed again. “Just get up here, would you?”

Though Grantaire was still frowning, he could never really deny Enjolras anything, especially when it involved them touching, so he crawled up the bed, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could still look down at Enjolras. “What are you planning?” he asked, still cautious.

Enjolras bit his lip, suddenly looking - nervous? When had Enjolras ever looked nervous? Grantaire thought his brain might fry as it ran through several possible scenarios, each one worse than the previous, until Enjolras asked, in a small voice, “Do you not like it when I touch you?”

“I -  _what_?” Grantaire asked, completely distracted by the worried look in Enjolras’s eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about? I  _love_  it when you touch me!”

Ducking his head and blushing slightly, Enjolras asked, “And do you like it when we cuddle after sex?”

Grantaire was still staring at him as if he’d suddenly grown a second head. “I love it when we cuddle after sex,” he said quietly, beginning to sense where this was going. “But if you…I mean, if you don’t like it, or if you want to stop, that’s…that’s fine, we can do that, we don’t have to touch, I understand, and—”

Enjolras cut him off by kissing him abruptly, almost harshly, cupping his cheek with his hand. “No, no, no,” he said urgently, shaking his head, his eyes wide. “No, damnit, that’s not what I meant or where I was going with this.”

“So you don’t want to stop touching and cuddling?” Grantaire asked hopefully, leaning into Enjolras’s touch.

The look on Enjolras’s face softened. “Of course not,” he said reassuringly, swiping his thumb across Grantaire’s bottom lip until Grantaire smiled. “I actually…I wanted to talk about cuddling, um,  _more_.”

Now Grantaire just looked flat-out confused. “More?” he repeated, sitting up so that he sat crosslegged at Enjolras’s side. “What exactly did you have in mind for  _more_  cuddling? And whatever it is, it better not involve less sex.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes again and sat up as well, leaning against the headboard of the bed. “No, it does not involve less sex. I meant cuddling while sleeping.”

Grantaire looked at him blankly. “Don’t we already do that?” he asked.

“Well, sort of,” Enjolras said, awkwardly, trying to figure out how best to word this, since whatever speech he had planned had long since been thrown out the window. “It’s just…you sleep on your stomach and you sleep like you’re dead to the world, which is fine, and which I understand, but it…it makes it hard for me to cuddle with you. At least, the way that I want to. I just kind of end up, um, like, pushing myself against your side? And that doesn’t really work.”

Emotions seemed to flash across Grantaire’s face as he listened - confusion, amusement, irritation, and finally settling on exasperation. “Why didn’t you say something before?” he demanded. “I can switch sleeping positions or something.”

Enjolras shook his head. “You really can’t. We’ve tried that before, you sleeping on your side next to me, but you always roll over in your sleep and I’m right back where I started. Which is why I thought that we might try something different.”

“Hence why you’re in my spot,” Grantaire ended for him, looking at him speculatively. “Alright, what did you have in mind?”

Lying back down so that he was flat on his back, Enjolras beckoned to Grantaire. “Lie down as if you were lying normally on the bed, just with me instead of the mattress and pillow under you.”

Grantaire looked at him with widening eyes, panic crossing his face. “I can’t just lie down on top of you,” he hissed. “I’ll…I’ll squash you during the night. You’ll suffocate. I saw that on  _CSI:_  once.”

Enjolras sighed. “You’re not going to kill me,” he said patiently. “You don’t weigh nearly as much as you seem to think you do and besides, I can always knee you in the balls if you start to suffocate me.”

Snorting, Grantaire muttered, “Yes, because the way to convince me to sleep like this is to threaten kneeing me in the testicles.” He huffed out a frustrated breath and looking back at Enjolras. “Are you sure?”

“There’s no harm in trying it, is there?” Enjolras asked in return, raising one eyebrow at Grantaire, who mumbled incoherently and slowly and carefully lay down to nestle partly next to and partly on top of Enjolras.

It was not as uncomfortable as Enjolras had worried it would be; the bulk of Grantaire’s weight was on the mattress next to him rather than on top of him. His face was pressed into the crook of Enjolras’s neck, right where neck and shoulder met, and one arm was flung across Enjolras’s chest. Grantaire’s chest pressed against Enjolras’s arm until Enjolras managed to wriggle it out from under him, and then Grantaire pressed against Enjolras’s side. His hips were mostly on the bed, just slightly tilted against Enjolras’s, and one leg tangled with Enjolras’s.

All in all, it took only minor adjustments for Enjolras to be almost as comfortable as he normally was when he slept, with the added benefit of Grantaire comforting weight, and Grantaire raised his head from Enjolras’s shoulder to ask softly, “Does this work for you?”

Enjolras smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, it really does. You?”

Grantaire just smiled and buried his face back into Enjolras’s neck. “Never moving again,” he murmured sleepily, though he froze for a moment to add, “Just don’t kick me in the balls. Roll me over or something if you need to.”

Chuckling slightly, Enjolras reached out with his free arm to turn the lamp off and pressed a kiss to the top of Grantaire’s head. “Goodnight, Grantaire,” he whispered, even though he could tell by Grantaire’s even breathing that he had already dropped off into sleep.

For the first night in a long time, Enjolras slept just as soundly as the man wrapped around him.


End file.
